G.I. Joe (v6) 3
|Synopsis1= In the Midwestern town of Millville, Missouri, Roadblock is undercover as a cook in the Viper Diner truckstop. He makes breakfast for a customer, bacon, eggs, and pancakes shaped in a likeness of Cobra Commander. The customer is impressed that he managed to create such a hearty meal with such minimal provisions, Roadblock tells him to enjoy it; the next ration shipment doesn’t come until later that night. Fadeaway monitors Roadblock on her laptop, telling him that Frontier is about to pull into position, she’s sending out the signal. Frontier, disguised as a truck driver, makes his way to a checkpoint at a river bridge, providing a forged ID to a guard. The card triggers a red flag, prompting the guard to order Frontier to get out of the truck. Fadeaway tells Tiger that the checkpoint is running some kind of dampening technology. Frontier is forced to knock out the guard and jump off the bridge before the Vipers have a chance to capture him. At Cobra Tower in Chicago, Major Bludd receives a video call from the Overseer of the Millville garrison. There has been no sign of Frontier, but they will be sending shore patrols along the river. Bludd asks her what was in the truck. The Overseer responds there was minor contraband, but nothing that posed a threat. Bludd reminds her that these no mere smugglers, they must have hidden something important on that truck. The Overseer protests, noting that this is the only bridge in and out of the city, trucks containing much needed supplies cannot get in as long as the checkpoint is on lockdown. Bludd warns her that efficiency will be the least of her concerns if she does not carry out his orders. The Overseer grudgingly agrees that the townspeople can wait an extra day for band-aids and bacon. At the Viper Diner, Roadblock converses with Brian and Maggie, a young blue collar couple. Maggie notes that it has been five hours since a truck has been let through the checkpoint. Brian, while feeding their young son, tells her that Cobra is doing the best they can. Maggie says that she’s not angry with Cobra, but with the rebels: Millville was a dying town before Cobra took over; now they have good jobs and safer streets. Lightfoot, undercover as a customer, reminds the couple of Indianapolis. Brian flies into a rage, denouncing the people of Indianapolis as traitors. Roadblock calms Brian down, offering to throw Lightfoot out for causing trouble. Once outside, Roadblock berates Lightfoot for trolling the customers, as he is trying to find potential allies, but Lightfoot insists that the people of Millville are too indoctrinated to hear their message. Roadblock asks Lightfoot if he can still blow up the bridge without Frontier’s shipment of explosives. Lightfoot tells him that it will be more difficult, but still doable. Roadblock tells him to meet at the rendezvous point, before throwing a punch to keep up appearances for Maggie and Brian. Roadblock rendezvous with Frontier, Tiger, and Fadeaway at the JOE team safehouse, telling them that the mission is fried. Fadeaway insists that it is still doable. While she had expected Cobra to stop searching the truck after seeing the phony contraband, the explosives are hidden well enough that they will not be found until it is too late. Roadblock expresses his apprehension with the plan. With the supply trucks stalled due to the lockdown, once they blow up the bridge, people are going to go without food and medicine, because of them. Frontier acknowledges this as a regrettable consequence, but reminds Roadblock that the townspeople chose to side with Cobra. Roadblock reminds Frontier that Washington DC made the same decision by surrendering, so drowning a few Cobra soldiers in a small Midwestern town serves no purpose. Tiger nervously steps in to keep the peace, prompting Frontier to tell the team to get some rest. The following morning, the convoy arrives, while Lightfoot plants the last explosive charge under the pillar. Frontier, Tiger, and Fadeaway move into position, but Roadblock deviates by stealing a supply truck. He tells Frontier to go ahead and blow the bridge, he’s going to get the supply truck across before it collapses. As Roadblock speeds through the blockade, Frontier tells Fadeaway to give the signal to blow the bridge. Roadblock narrowly makes it across, telling the townspeople that Cobra provides. At Cobra Tower, Cobra Commander and the Baroness watch a news report detailing the convoy’s destruction. Baroness demands that Bludd be brought to their office to account for the attack. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= |Footnotes= }}